Choix Fatal
by Sexy-Incorrects
Summary: Quand on peut avoir deux vies, mais qu'on les veut toutes les deux en même temps, dur de choisir à moins de faire un Choix Fatal...
1. Prologue

J

e me trouvais devant Edward avec Jacob juste derrière moi. Ce dernier m'enlaçait la taille, une main posée sur mon ventre un peu arrondi. Sa deuxième main tremblait de fureur. Les miennes aussi mais je réussissais à contenir ma colère. Et je ne laissais rien paraître à Edward. Il ignorait encore ma véritable nature. J'avais interdit à Alice de lui en parler ou de le penser. De même pour Jacob. Mon ancien amoureux le découvrirait bien assez tôt. J'avais été obligée de faire un choix. Et je l'avais fait. Mais il a fallu que ce soit au détriment de l'un de ceux que j'aime. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, cela n'a pas été dur. Plusieurs raisons assez imposantes me sont apparues, me donnant le véritable choix à faire. Et je regardais à présent Edward dont son regard s'était figé. Parce que je lui avais annoncé mon choix. Mais parce qu'il comprenait également une des raisons de mon choix. La main de Jacob en était la preuve. Je pouvais lire de la peine sur son visage. Mais je n'en avais que faire. Lui m'en a fait lorsque j'étais follement amoureuse de lui. Mais j'avais quand même de la peine pour lui. Mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

- **Désolée…**

- **J'aurais dû m'y attendre, Bella. Ne t'excuse pas.**

- **J'ai vraiment de la peine. Mais je ne pouvais pas te choisir.**

- **Pourquoi ? Moi qui t'offrais tout ce que tu voulais.**

- **Tout sauf ce que je désirais. C'est-à-dire l'immortalité. Mais maintenant, je l'ai. Et d'une autre manière.**

- **Comment ? Que veux-tu dire ?**

- **Je n'aurais jamais pu devenir une buveuse de sang, Edward.** déclarais-je, espérant le faire comprendre.


	2. Chapitre Un

Je faisais encore un de ces cauchemars. Toutes les nuits c'est la même chose, car lorsqu'il est parti, ma vie est partie avec lui. Toute sa famille l'avais suivi sauf une seule personne : Alice. C'est la seule qui a contesté les ordres de Carlisle. De plus, ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé le départ, c'était Edward. C'est Alice qui me l'a dit. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire, qu'Edward m'aimait encore et que c'était pour ma sécurité qu'il était parti, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Que je n'étais qu'une simple humaine à ses yeux. Tout ce que j'avais vécu avec lui n'était qu'utopie. Et je m'en voulais de l'avoir cru. D'avoir cru à toutes ses belles paroles, toutes celles qu'il ait pu me dire. Je ne suis qu'une petite idiote !

Mais depuis, ma relation avec Jacob Black (le fils de Billy, un ami de la famille) avait bien évolué. Je soupçonnais qu'il restait près de moi pour une autre raison. Et même mes sentiments pour lui étaient confus. Je me surprends des fois à l'aimer comme s'il était mon petit ami. Je fais même des gestes que jamais je n'aurais fais avec un simple ami. Des gestes que je faisais seulement avec Edward, mon premier amour. Aie ! Son nom me fait toujours aussi mal. Il rouvre le trou béant que j'ai à la place du cœur et que j'avais enfin réussis à combler grâce à la présence de Jacob. Je le haïs ! Plus que tout au monde ! Pour m'avoir fait ce que j'endure en ce moment ! Le revoir n'allait pas être simple. Mais alors là pas du tout. Je ne veux plus le revoir, pas après ce qu'il m'a fait.

Je me réveille en sursaut et en hurlant comme d'habitude. Et ni une ni deux, mon père est déjà près de moi. Pour un simple humain… Il allait drôlement vite.

- **Chut, Bella, chut. Je suis là… Tout va s'arranger…**

- **Non…** gémis-je.

- **Si, Bella, si…**

Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur mon lit. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire lorsque j'étais enfant. Un simple sourire passa sur mes lèvres. Comme cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus souris ainsi… Mon père me regarda avec amour puis rit.

- **Alice, tu peux sortir de ta cachette. Je sais que tu es dans l'armoire de Bella.**

- **Mince, alors !** s'exclama ma meilleure amie vampire, la seule à ne pas m'avoir abandonnée.

- **Je sais également que tu passes tes nuits avec Bella. Je vous entends parfois parler.**

Je baissai la tête pour éviter que mon père ne me voie rougir. Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de dévoiler mes sentiments à Charlie, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerais aujourd'hui. Il prit mon menton, me forçant à relever la tête, et déposa un bisou sur ma joue droite avant de se lever et de dire :

- **Bon, je vais vous laisser. Bonne fin de soirée, et ne resté pas éveillée trop tard mesdemoiselles.**

Il commença à marcher vers la porte. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se retourna vers nous et avant de nous demander, tout sourire :

- **Cela vous gênerait si un garçon se joignait à vous cette nuit ?**

- **Cela dépend qui, papa. Tu le sais bien.** réponds-je.

- **Oh, je crois que tu le connais bien, Bella.** me répond-il, rigolant à moitié.

- **Jacob Black ?** demande Alice.

- **Perspicace, la petite Alice.** dit mon père avant de rire pour de bon. **Allez, viens, Jake. Visiblement, Bella est d'accord. Reste à savoir...**

- **Je le suis aussi, Charlie.**

- **Bon, si j'ai bien compris, je vais devoir aller chercher un matelas gonflable pour toi Jacob.**

- **Pas la peine, Charlie, j'ai emporté le mien.**

- **Ha bon ? Ben, bonne nuit à tous.** répond mon père surprit, mais souriant quand même.

Il sortit de la chambre pour pouvoir laisser entrer Jacob. Ce dernier portait son propre sac de couchage. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui me chiffonnait. Je regardais mon réveil et découvrit l'heure : minuit dix. Je regardais à nouveau Jacob avant de lui sourire. Je lui proposais de mettre son sac de couchage juste à coté de mon lit avant de dire à Alice qu'elle dormirais avec moi dans mon lit. Chose qu'elle accepta avant de nous dire qu'elle allait se laver. Je me levais, histoire d'aider Jacob, lorsque je réalisais que j'étais en chemise de nuit. Ce dernier m'ordonna de rester couchée car il faisait froid. Vous me connaissez tous, dès que l'on me dit quelque chose, je fais tout le contraire. Je continuais donc sur ma lancée et me dirigeais vers mon armoire pour sortir une couette pour Jacob. Mais quand je revins, je touchais accidentellement son bras et sentis que son corps était anormalement chaud. C'était impossible, il aurait dû me sembler tiède. Je lâchais tout ce que j'avais dans les bras, me retournais vers Jacob et lui pris la main pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur mon lit.

- **Que se passe-t-il, Bella ?** me demande-t-il tout effrayé.

- **Tu es bizarre. Es-tu sûr que tu n'es pas malade ?**

- **Non, pourquoi ? Bella, répond, tu me fais peur !** me réplique-t-il en me voyant muette.

- **Tu es anormalement chaud. Tu as de la fièvre.** finis-je par dire.

- **Pardon ?** s'exclame-t-il avant de commencé à se sentir le front.

Je descends au rez-de-chaussée, là où mon père était en train de boire une tasse de café. Chose qu'il fait souvent avant de s'endormir. Je me dirige vers l'armoire à pharmacie située au-dessus de l'évier pour me saisir du thermomètre. Évidemment, faire passer cela inaperçu, avec ma maladresse, c'était irréfutablement impossible. Et bien sûr, tous les médicaments me tombèrent dessus. Mon père, qui était parti dans le salon et avait entendu tout le boucan, se précipita vers moi en criant mon nom, faisant venir Alice au rez-de-chaussée. Tous les trois, nous nous mettons à tout ranger. Je réussis à sauver le thermomètre pour éviter de devoir le ranger et de tout refaire tomber…

- **Bella, tu cherchais quoi ?**

- **Le thermomètre pour Jacob.**

- **Pourquoi ?** me demande-t-il en se raidissant.

- **Il me semble anormalement chaud.**

- **Tu en es sûre, Bella ?** me demande Alice.

- **Je l'ai senti, son corps était brûlant !**

- **Je viens avec vous.** Déclare mon père.

J'eus beau trouver toutes les excuses possibles, mon père ne pipait mot. Il nous accompagna donc à l'étage pour voir Jacob. Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, quel ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir l'adolescent de seize ans, Jacob, que j'avais accueillis quelques minutes plus tôt avec la corpulence d'une personne de vingt-trois ans. Je m'approchais de lui en affichant un regard étonné. Je sortis le thermomètre de la poche et le lui donna. Il le mit dans sa bouche en le coinçant bien pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Je dû attendre pendant au moins une minute (qui me parut longue) avant de pouvoir reprendre l'appareil. Je regardais ce qu'il m'indiquait. Et manquant de tomber dans les pommes je m'écroulais avant d'être rattrapée de justesse par Alice qui m'avait vu tomber. Mon père se précipita sur moi et m'arracha le thermomètre des mains. Il regarda l'indication et se tourna vers Jacob.

- **Jake, sors.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **C'est un conseil : sors et rentre chez toi.**

- **Pourquoi ?** redemande Jacob.

- **Ne discute pas et fait vite ! Ça a déjà commencé !**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Jacob. Il sauta sur ses pieds avec une agilité dont j'ignorai qu'un être humain pouvait en être capable avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la maison presque au pas de course. Je le regardais, espérant le moindre regard envers moi, mais il suivit plutôt le conseil de Charlie. Ce dernier se jeta à sa suite, jetant le thermomètre sur le sol de ma chambre, indiquant toujours la même chose : quarante degré Celsius. Le regard d'Alice tomba dessus et elle me lâcha pour porter sa main à sa bouche. Mais elle se rendit vite compte que je tombais en chute libre et replaça ses mains autour de mes épaules pour me soutenir. Elle m'aidait à atteindre le bord du lit avant de me laisser. Elle me quitta sur ces paroles :

- **Je suis désolée, Bella, mais je dois y aller.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Ces quarante degrés ne présagent rien de bon pour moi. Ainsi, la légende est vraie.** me répond-elle avant de passer l'embrasure de la porte.

Et je me retrouvais toute seule désormais. Assise sur mon lit en train de repenser à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Mais je réfléchissais surtout à ce qu'Alice avait dit avant de me laisser. Cette seule phrase m'était restée à l'esprit : « Ainsi, la légende est vraie. »


	3. Chapitre Deux

Je me demande sérieusement ce que Alice à voulu dire par « Ainsi, la légende est vraie. » La phrase tourne dans ma tête de puis cette nuit où Jacob est parti. Et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis. J'ai beau téléphoner, je tombe toujours soit sur le répondeur, soit sur Billy. Il est sympa, ce n'est pas ça, mais… J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est de mon Jacob. Qu'en est-il de lui ? J'ai beau savoir qu'on lui a dit de me rappeler, j'ai quand même la trouille. Et s'il était réellement malade ? Et s'il était en phase terminale d'un cancer ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il possède la mononucléose. Et cela ne m'aide en rien ! Je ne peux même pas le voir. Et l'attitude de mon père est de plus en plus bizarre au fil des jours… Il est allé chez Billy tout les jours de cette semaine. Et il rentre tard le soir. Je me surprends parfois de penser qu'il ne rentrera jamais. Et chaque fois qu'il rentre, je lui demande comment Jacob. Et chaque fois, il me répond « un peu mieux qu'hier. » Cela ne m'avance pas.

Et Alice venait passer ses journées avec moi pour éviter de me laisser seule. Mais ce qui était bizarre, c'est que, chaque fois que mon père partait à la Push, elle ne le voyait plus. Comme si on avait mis un voilà sur son avenir. Ce qui est assez déconcertant pour elle… et pour moi. Le plus bizarre concerne l'avenir de Jacob. Alice, qui, encore, voyait son avenir la nuit où tout à commencé, ne voit plus rien de lui. Je n'ai donc aucun moyen de savoir. Et elle s'inquiète autant que moi, même si cela n'était pas aussi marquant. Avec elle, mes journées étaient comblées… à moitié. Sans Jacob, plus rien n'avait de signification. J'ai même tenté plusieurs fois d'aller voir Jacob à la Push, et à chaque fois Alice se trouvait dans ma Chevrolet. J'avais, moi aussi, disparut de ses visions. Et je retournais à la maison avec Alice, laissant tomber l'idée de la visite. Et je faisais les lessives, les poussières, les chambres et je faisais même à manger pour essayer de passer mon temps libre.

Mais Alice avait trouvé, six jours plus tard, les raisons de pourquoi je me tracassais pour Jacob. Et, jusqu'à présent, j'avais refusé de l'admettre. Mais il fallait qu'elle sorte toutes les preuves le prouvant. Pourquoi m'inquiétais-je pour Jacob ? Amoureuse. Je le niais. Pourquoi tentais-je chaque fois de rejoindre la Push ? Amoureuse. Je lui dis : « D'accord, mais de qui ? » Elle me sort toujours le même nom : Jacob. Force m'était de l'admettre : Alice avait raison. J'étais amoureuse de Jacob Black. Et follement amoureuse de lui. Depuis que cette révélation m'est apparue, à chaque fois que je prononçais le nom d'Edward ou qu'Alice le prononce, le trou de ma poitrine ne s'ouvrait plus. J'avais enfin trouvé mon paradis.

Et c'est ce même jour que ma vie à changé. Car un moment alors que j'étais en train de faire la chambre de Charlie. Et je m'étais relevée pour répliquer à la phrase d'Alice. Mais je n'ai jamais su le faire. Un incroyable tournis me prit de court et je sentais la température monter à l'intérieur de mon corps. Alice dû le remarquer car elle me demanda si tout allait bien. Je ne su répondre. Je me précipitais jusqu'à la salle de bain où je me penchais au dessus de la cuvette du WC. Alice me rejoignait et me tint les cheveux derrière ma nuque pour éviter que je les remplisse de vomi. Et elle resta patiente jusqu'à ce que sa main rencontre mon front. Au départ, ce n'étais qu'un effleurement. Elle avait à peine retiré sa main qu'elle la remit aussitôt sur mon front, pour sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégagea.

**Bella, il est où le thermomètre ?**

**Dans l'armoire à pharmacie à la cuisine.** répondis-je entre deux vomissements.

**J'arrive. Ne bouge pas.** me répond-elle avant de me laisser.

Je terminais de vomir quand elle revenait. J'étais en train de m'asseoir à coté de la cuvette la tête en l'air, essayant d'éviter de vomir. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et malgré le linge que j'avais déposé à l'entrée, il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour arriver à moi. Et elle tenait dans sa main le thermomètre. Elle me le présenta. Je me levais, déboutonnais ma chemise et la jetais sur le tas. Elle était foutue : j'avais commencé à vomir dessus. Je me retrouvais en soutiens-gorges. Je me saisis ensuite de l'appareil qu'Alice me tendait pour le placer juste en dessous de mon aisselle. Et j'attendais comme la dernière fois pendant une minute que se trouvait être une longue minute. Mais pendant ce temps, je retrouvais une température normale, ainsi que ma tête qui avait finit de faire la toupie. Mais je sentais une odeur désagréable mais qui n'empestait pas encore.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entendis le « BBIIPP ! BBIIPP ! » de l'appareil. J'ai à peine le temps de le saisir qu'Alice me l'arrache déjà. Je lâche un soupir sonore. Mais ce qu'Alice dû voir devait être plus grave car je vis sa mine se décomposer. Et j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir pour se claquer. J'entendais maintenant tout ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée ? Ce n'était pas normal…

**Bella ? Où es-tu ?**

**Dans la salle de bain, Papa !**

**Allez, viens.** me chuchota Alice.

**Mais dis-moi, combien de température j'ai ? Pour moi, j'ai trente-sept degrés.**

**Oufti ! Alors, c'est bien ce que je craignais.**

**Comment cela ?**

**Bella. Ecoute-moi bien. Tu es consciente que, même si tu devenais un monstre, tu serais toujours ma meilleure amie ?**

**Bien sûr, Alice ! Et toi aussi !**

**Même si je puais ?**

**Ce n'est pas l'odeur qui compte, Alice, c'est l'attention.**

**Ca va vite changer, Bella. Viens, je vais te dire combien tu fais en température devant Charlie. Il a besoin de le savoir.**

**Si tu le dis.**

Nous voilà en train de descendre l'escalier. Une fois arrivées en bas, nous nous dirigions vers Charlie. Seule Alice l'embrasse, m'ayant interdit de le faire également. Puis elle prend la parole :

**Charlie, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.**

**Laquelle ?** se raidit-il.

**Bella fait de la température. Elle en est à trente-neuf degrés.**

**Pardon ?** nous exclamons-nous ensemble, mon père et moi.

**Vous avez bien entendu.**

**Ca alors… Ma propre fille… Maladie ?** demande-t-il, soucieux.

Rien de plus normal qu'un père qui se fait du souci pour ses enfants. Mais Alice précise une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Elle demande à mon père :

**Mais dites-moi un peu… Quel est votre lien réel avec les gens de la Push ?**

**Je ne veux pas en parler ici… Pas devant Bella. Pas tant que mes doutes ne se soient dispersés.**

**Je comprends. Bella ? Pourrais-tu continuer ton travail en haut ? Au moindre problème de santé, j'ai bien dit de santé, appelle-moi.**

**Pas de souci.** répondis-je.

Je me déplaçais lentement vers l'escalier et je commençais à monter. Puis je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Charlie pour continuer ce que j'étais en train de faire. La phrase de Charlie m'avait interpellée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tenait tant à me cacher quelque chose. Mais je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes surprises.

Je suis à peine montée à l'étage que j'entends les voix de mon père et ma meilleure amie. Ils croyaient que je ne les entendais pas et comme Alice ne savait plus voir mon avenir, elle ne pouvait pas vérifier si je n'écoutais pas. Elle comptait sans doute sur ma maladresse pour dissimuler la conversation. Sauf qu'une petite chose anormale me surprenais : je ne faisais plus de bruit. Même lorsque je marchais sur les planches grinçantes du parquet. Pour pouvoir sauver les apparences, je devais vouloir faire du bruit sur le palier pour aller jusqu'au panier de linge de la cuisine. Mais dans tous mes gestes désormais respirais la fluidité et l'agilité. Et mon ouïe qui était surdéveloppée à présent… L'odorat aussi, visiblement, vu que je sentais une odeur désagréable qui me chatouillait le nez.

**Alors, Alice, que voulais-tu me demander à propos des Quileute ?** questionna mon père.

**Quel est votre lien ? Faites-vous partie de leur famille ?**

**Je suis le frère d'H****arry Clearwater. En réalité, je suis un descendant des premiers loups. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de muter. Que se passe-t-il, Alice ?** demanda soudainement mon père et je devinais aisément qu'Alice faisait une drôle de tête.

**Ainsi, la légende est vraie ? Les loups-garous existent vraiment ?**

**Comment sais-tu cela, Alice ?** demanda mon père sur la défensive.

**Je suis votre ennemie selon le traité mais votre amie**** maintenant. Je suis Alice Cullen, vampire pour l'éternité. Et je sais ce que Bella a. Elle est en train de devenir…**

**Non, ne me dit pas ça !**

**Si. Tous les signes sont là : température croissante et surélevée, vomissements et juste après, Bella m'a annoncé qu'elle se sentait « normale ». Donc elle s'habitude assez vite à sa chaleur. Cependant, des crises seront peut-être à prévoir. Je ne peux vous aider là-dessus, Charlie.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Je pouvais voir le futur de Bella tant que le gène lupin ne s'était pas manifesté. Or, il se manifeste maintenant. Je ne vois plus son avenir.**

**Mon dieu !**

**Il faut l'aider. Et pour cela, elle doit aller à la Push.**

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre plus. J'allais enfin retrouver Jacob. Mon amour. Soudainement, je vis que je n'avais plus rien à faire en haut. Je décidais donc de descendre le linge, espérant faire semblant d'écouter la conversation. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre le panier, me dirige vers les escaliers, les descends, tout cela en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Je pensais même devoir simuler une chute à la fin des escaliers mais ce fut inutile car Charlie était déjà là. Tout sourire comme si rien ne se passait. Or il se passait quelque chose. Mon corps changeait. Sans mon consentement.

**Bon, au revoir, Bella ! A bientôt, Charlie !**

**Au revoir Alice !** dîmes-nous en chœur, mon père et moi. **Bon, Bella, nous devons aller à la Push. Nous devons voir Billy et Jacob. Ainsi que Sam.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Ne fait pas comme celle qui n'a rien entendu. Je sais qu'Alice ignore des choses : par exemple, tu ne fais plus de bruit et tu as un équilibre stable. Je sais également que tu as entendu notre conversation.**

**Bien… Dans ce cas, dis-moi réellement ce que je suis.**

**Bella… Ce n'est pas à moi de te révéler cela. Je suis peut-être membre du conseil de la Push, mais je ne peux rien dire. Je suis désolé.**

**Pas grave. Je demanderais cela à la personne autorisée à m'en parler.**

**C'est Billy, le seul à pouvoir parler. Viens, nous partons.**

**Je vais avec ma Chevrolet.**

**Comme tu veux.**

Je me dirigeais vers le porte-clés et saisis les clés de ma voiture. Je sors aussi lentement que je pouvais pour attendre Charlie. En attendant qu'il s'habille chaudement, je décidais de prendre avec moi mon thermomètre. Je le glissais dans ma poche afin que Charlie ne le remarque pas. Ce qui fonctionna. Je sortis, toute souriante, et me dirigea vers ma voiture. Je montais dedans et mis le moteur en route. J'attendais que Charlie soit dans la sienne et qu'il fut sortit de l'allée de garage avant de partir moi aussi. En attendant qu'il se réinstalle dans sa voiture, je cherchais après le thermomètre, curieuse de savoir la température que j'avais maintenant. Je le replaçai sous mon bras et quittait mon emplacement pour suivre mon père. Je conduisais d'une seule main, sachant que Charlie ne me verrais pas. Je faisais tout avec une seule main. Une minute après, alors que le régiment était poussé à fond, j'entendis encore une fois le « Bip ! » sonore de l'appareil. Je le sors de mon bras et regarde la température : en moins de dix minutes, j'étais passée de trente-neuf degrés à quarante degrés. Je le rangeais dans mon sac, sachant que je pouvais l'utiliser quand je voulais.


	4. Chapitre Trois

Je devais passer entre les arbres avant d'arriver à la Push. Le village de Jacob. Mon meilleur ami. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Mais je réalise, un peu tard, que c'est parce que j'ai encore de l'espoir avec _lui_. Mais je sais très bien que je le haïs à présent. Et il doit le savoir également. Alors, à quoi bon revenir sur le passé ? Je vais faire la Bella Swan que personne n'a jamais connu. Une nettement plus courageuse. Une moins fragile. On allait arriver à la maison de Billy. Il nous restait seulement une bonne minute. Je décidais de reprendre le thermomètre et de le fourrer dans ma bouche. Je le coince et commence à faire comme si je fumais une pipe. Imaginez la réaction des gens. Ennui : il y a un feu rouge qui est… rouge. Je suis obligée de m'arrêter, mon père était déjà passé. Et (évidemment, croire que ma malchance était partie totalement, autant mourir…) une voiture se plaça juste à coté de moi pour tourner à gauche. Donc, le conducteur était de mon coté.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me vit avec le thermomètre en bouche. Il commença par faire de gros yeux avant de rire tout bêtement. Mais ce rire, je l'entendais, moi ! Depuis ma voiture. Alors que deux vitres nous séparaient et qu'il y avait le passage du vent entre nous deux. Je devais sans doute devenir tarée, cela devait venir de ma tête… Mais en écoutant mieux, j'entendais distinctement chaque respiration de l'homme assit dans sa voiture à coté de moi. Il continuait de rire en me regardant. Au moment où j'allais lui répondre, mon thermomètre sonna. Je lui fis comprendre « Et alors ? T'as jamais vu quelqu'un de malade ? » avant de saisir le thermomètre et de regarder la température : quarante-cinq degrés. Cela continuait de grimper.

Soudain, j'entendis un klaxon juste derrière moi. Je levais les yeux et me rendis compte que le feu était passé au vert. J'embraye et démarre pendant que l'imbécile qui rigole encore ne bouge pas et se fait crier dessus par celui qui le suivait, qui n'était autre qu'un policier. Je me mis à rigoler rien qu'à cette pensée. Mais il fallait que je me concentre sur le chemin de la maison de Billy, bien dans ma peau comme une personne normale. Jamais je n'aurais cru que j'avais de la température… Tiens, Charlie s'est arrêté pour m'attendre sur le bas coté. Je me gare juste derrière lui et remarque qu'il descend de sa voiture. Zut ! Je tenais encore le thermomètre. Je me penche, ouvre la boite à gants, le range dedans et la referme aussitôt avant de me redresser. Charlie était seulement au niveau du phare. Il arriva à mon niveau alors que j'étais en train de baisser la vitre.

**Mon Dieu, Bella ! Quelle chaleur dans ta voiture !**

**Désolée… Mais je n'y peux rien.**

**Je peux te sentir ?** me demande-t-il en tendant la main vers mon front.

**Bien sûr.**

Il me touche et retire sa main. Il secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mais moi, je le savais : mon corps changeait. Un gène que je croyais inexistant était en train de se manifester. Mais cela, je m'en foutais. Tout ce qui m'intéressait pour le moment, c'était la santé de Jacob ! La mienne passe après. Ce qui n'était pas le même avis pour Charlie…

Il secoua la tête avant de soupirer et de retourner à sa voiture. Pour ma part, je me réengageais sur la chaussée et passais devant sa voiture. Je tenais le volant à deux mains pour passer devant lui lorsque j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je me penche pour attraper mon sac à main et saisir mon téléphone. Je regarde celui qui m'appelle. Je pense que j'aurais dû dire « celle » car c'était Alice. Je décroche, espérant que mon père ne me verrait pas avec.

**Isabella Swan, oui, j'écoute ?**

**Bella ! Où es-tu ? Mon frère te cherche !**

**Quel frère ? Et là, je suis en train de partir pour la Push.**

**Edward ! C'est Edward qui te cherche, Bella !**

**Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom !** rugis-je, surprenant Alice. **Tu peux lui dire que je me fiche de lui. S'il me cherche, qu'il m'attende à la maison.**

**D'accord. Sauf que là, je ne te reconnais plus. Et ta température ?**

**Quarante-six degrés.**

**Hein ?** s'exclame-t-elle, alarmée.

**Enfin, je présume vu que j'avais quarante****-cinq degrés il y a quelques minutes…**

**Bon, d'accord… Je mets Edward au courant alors.**

**Surtout pas !** rugis-je une fois encore. **Si toi, tu connais ma véritable nature, seule toi peux la connaitre ! Edward doit ignorer tout à mon sujet, même le fait que je sois vivante !**

**Pourquoi Bella ?**

**Je ne lui pardonnerai ****jamais. Et puis, c'est un peu de ta faute également…**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Tu m'as ouvert les yeux ! Tu m'as fait voir que j'appréciais davantage Jacob !**

**Je n'aurais jamais dû. Tu ne deviendras jamais ma sœur pour l'éternité.**

**Si. Toi, je te parle encore. Tu es la seule à ne pas m'avoir abandonnée. Et je parlerais encore à Carlisle et Esmé. Mais plus à **_**lui**_**.**

**D'accord.**

**Jure-moi que tu ne va rien lui dire.**

**Je te le promets. Je raccroche car il arrive !**

Je raccrochais dès qu'elle eût dit cela. J'étais arrivée juste devant chez Billy et mon père trainait encore sur la route comme à son habitude. Je sors de la voiture et m'approche de la maison. Je voulais absolument avoir des nouvelles de Jacob, et cela le plus vite possible. Charlie m'avait pourtant prévenue que si j'arrivais chez lui en premier, je ne devais surtout pas le toucher. J'arrive devant la porte et sonne. J'attends à peine une minute que l'on m'ouvre déjà. Et devinez qui se trouve juste devant moi ? Jacob.

**Salut, Jake !**

**Bella ?** me demande-t-il avec un regard d'abruti**. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas venir !**

**Charlie va arriver. C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir ici. Pour voir Billy et un conseil que l'on appelle « les Anciens ».**

**Tu veux dire… Attends ! Que t'a-t-il dit ? « Les Anciens » ? Tu en es sûre, Bella ?** demande Jacob, soupçonneux.

**Plus que tout.**

**Et elle a raison, Jake. Laisse-nous entrer.** intervient mon père en arrivant sur le porche.

**Pas question, Charlie ! C'est trop dangereux pour elle !**

**Plus maintenant. Elle doit savoir.**

**Non, Charlie, je refuse ! **s'entête Jacob.

**Tu oses contester un ordre d'un ****Ancien ? Va plutôt chercher les autres. Quil ainsi que Sue. Et Sam aussi. Ils doivent être avertis.**

**D'accord.** ronchonne Jacob.

**Et toi aussi, tu devras être présent…**

**Non !** se retourne vivement Jacob.

**Même pas pour moi ?** demande-je avec une toute petite voix.

**Bon, d'accord…**

Il s'éloigna vers la forêt pour accomplir sa mission. Et c'est ainsi que, mon père et moi, nous rentrons ensemble dans la maison de Billy. J'allais aller saluer le père de Jacob lorsque je réalisais qu'il allait avoir un contact entre nous : joue contre joue. Je regarde mon père. Il me fait signe de la tête pour me dire qu'il approuve le geste que j'allais faire. Je me penche vers la joue de Billy et lui donne un bisou. Ce dernier attrape mon bras et me pousse un peu devant lui.

**Bella, tu es chaude !**

**C'est pour ça qu'on vient, Billy. **répond Charlie.

**Le conseil doit être convoqué ! C'est inhabituel !**

**Il l'est déjà. J'ai envoyé Jacob chercher les autres Anciens. Et Sam avec.**

**Parfait, parfait… Mais je vais profiter qu'il ne soit pas là pour révéler certaines choses à Bella déjà… Que sais-tu déjà ?** me demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

**Rien du tout. A part que je sais que mon corps change. Et que mon père est le frère d****e Harry…**

**Bien, bien… Tu sais déjà des choses. Mais assieds-toi car ta vie va être changée à tout jamais. Charlie ? **demande-t-il pendant que je prenais place dans le fauteuil.

**Oui, je vais surveiller leur arrivée.** dit-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

**Merci. Il faut que tu sache une chose, Bella : tout ce que tu ressens, c'est-à-dire température élevée, capacité de sentir mieux les odeurs, d'entendre ****mieux, d'être plus agile, tout ces petits changements que tu as subis, c'est le résultat d'une transformation de ton corps. Ca tu le sais déjà. Mais sais-tu seulement ce que ton corps va devenir ?**

**Non…**

**Ce n'est pas ton corps qui va changer, c'est tout ton être. Tu es en train de devenir un loup-garou. Cette transformation est due à une haine envers les vampires. Ce qui m'étonne de ta part. Tu adores pourtant les vampires.**

**C'est faux. J'aime certain Cullen. Les autres, je les déteste. Notamment **_**lui**_**.**

**Qui ça ?**

**Edward Cullen.**

**Celui qui t'a laissé tomber ? Je comprends mieux, maintenant. La haine que tu éprouves pour lui a acti****vé le gène lupin en toi. Ne le rends pas coupable, il n'est en aucun cas responsable de tes transformations. C'est toi et seulement toi qui es coupable. En fait, tu n'es pas coupable mais je te dis ça pour si jamais tu devrais choisir un responsable. J'aurais dû utiliser ce terme. **dit-il en souriant.** Je t'évite certain détails sur lesquels je reviendrais plus tard car tu dois savoir une chose que je viens de remarquer. Tu dois savoir que les loups-garous cherchent la personne qui pourra le mieux faire perpétuer la race.**

**Oui. Et alors ? En quoi cela me concerne ?**

**J'y viens. Les loups-garous s'imprègnent dans ces cas. Et l'amour pour la personne qui est leur véritable moitié – car c'est vraiment ça – prend des proportions exagérées. Par exemple, tu serais prête à sacrifier ta vie pour qu'elle reste en vie. Tu serais même capable de tout faire pour elle. Tu seras sa sœur s'il est trop jeune, sa confidente une fois qu'il en aura besoin et son amante pour finir. Voir même son épouse. Car il faut savoir que tant que tu te transforme, tu ne vieillis pas. Tu es en quelque sorte immortelle.**

**D'accord. Et…**

**Laisse-moi finir. De la manière dont Jacob t'as regardé quand tu es arrivée et ses paroles pour t'empêcher de rentrer m'ont tout dit. Jacob ne le sais pas encore. Enfin, maintenant si, mais il ne le savait pas avant que tu n'arrives. Toi, tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu ne te seras pas transformée une fois.**

**Jacob s'est imprégné de moi ? Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?**

**Qu'il est amoureux de toi, Bella. Qu'il ferait don de sa vie pour toi. Qu'il ne saurait vivre sans toi. Mais, chut maintenant, ils arrivent.** nous dit Charlie.

Charlie nous avait rejoint dans le salon. Il s'assit dans le canapé, juste à coté de moi lorsque Jacob ouvrit la porte. Il se précipita vers moi et m'enlaça dans ses bras pour me relâcher aussitôt.

**Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu es brûlante !**

**Je sais. Mais je sais tout désormais, Jake.**

**Ca alors…** murmure Sam. **Une première…**

**Comment cela ?** demande Jake.

**Je vais demander à Sam de ne pas vous le dire sinon… Bella ne comprendra pas. Je vais vous expliquer à vous deux. En même temps.** intervient Billy.

**Pourquoi ?** **Qu'as donc Bella pour qu'elle nécessite une réunion du conseil ?**

**C'est bien simple, Jake, elle est en train de devenir comme toi.** lui répond Billy.

**Non !** **Ce n'est pas possible !** dit Jake en se tournant vers moi.

Je pouvais voir un regard effrayé sur son visage. Et une déchirure se fit en moi. Le voir ainsi me faisait mal. Je ne pouvais supporter qu'il soit en peine. Surtout à cause de moi. Mais dans quoi me suis-je fourrée ? Je me levais du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais assise et me dirigeais vers Jacob pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'enlacer à mon tour. Je lui murmurais « Tout ira bien, Jake, tout ira bien… » jusqu'au moment où il se calma et accepta de s'asseoir avec moi. J'ai à peine posté Jacob devant le fauteuil que ce dernier me fait faire un demi-tour et m'attire sur ses jambes et chuchote à mon oreille : « Je t'aime. »


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Je levais mes yeux vers le visage de Jacob et découvris un regard que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Un regard tendre et amoureux. Mais avec, également, une petite crainte. Je pouvais également me laisser emporter dans le paradis en regardant ses yeux… Mais ce qui m'étonnait vraiment, c'était le fait que je ne réagisse pas au fait que j'étais sur ses jambes. A croire que ce qu'Alice m'avait dit était vrai finalement. J'étais amoureuse de Jacob Black. Seul celui dont j'étais amoureuse avait le droit de faire ça, autrement dit Jacob. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que moi aussi je l'aimais. Mais je n'avais surtout pas envie de lui donner de faux espoirs. Surtout que maintenant, je sais pour les imprégnations. Car la question qui trottait dans ma tête était la suivant : suis-je imprégnée de Jacob ?

Car si c'est le cas, tous mes désirs sont réglés : je viens d'entendre que je suis immortelle si je n'arrêtais pas de me transformer. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurais la vie la plus longue que n'importe qui tout en restant humaine. N'était-ce pas un des désirs d'Edward ? Que je reste humaine ? Voilà que j'ai trouvé une manière d'avoir les deux désirs en même temps…

**J'espère que je vais faire au plus vite, afin de vous libérer, les jeunes.** intervient Billy.

C'est alors que l'atmosphère changea. Je pouvais la sentir plus lourde désormais. Et, sans un mot, Sue, Quil, Billy, Charlie et Sam se mirent en un arc de cercle devant Jacob et moi. Sue sortit un calepin de son sac et alla chercher un stylo dans la cuisine avant de revenir à sa place. Charlie pousse le fauteuil de son ami afin de la placer au centre avant de prendre place dans un siège avec les autres.

**Voilà des décennies, si pas, des siècles que les Quileutes est une petite tribu. Une tribu assez complexe… Jacob sait déjà tout ce que je vais te conter maintenant, Bella.** commença Billy. **Et si jamais j'ai oublié quelque chose, il se fera un plaisir de te le dire.**

**»**** Notre légende remonte très longtemps. A l'époque, nous n'avions pas encore de terre fixe. Nous étions encore des nomades dans l'Etat de Washington. Mais nous revenions toujours à un même endroit unique. Nous le pensions comme tel car, dans notre petit peuple, les hommes étaient capables de se transformer. Ou plutôt, de se vider. Car ces êtres humains pouvaient se défaire de leurs âmes. Nous les appelions les « esprits guerriers ». En effet, c'étaient de redoutables soldats entraînés pour se battre dans la réalité comme dans l'espace spirituel.** déclare Billy en levant et en tendant sa main comme s'il voulait attraper de l'air. **Mais ils ignoraient une chose que l'un de leur descendant connaitra, nous rendant ainsi ce que nous sommes…**

**» **** Durant des siècles, nous avons voyagé autour de la péninsule d'Olympic, trouvant notre bonheur à gauche et à droite jusqu'au jour, ce jour, où tout allait changer. Ce moment se passa exactement sur ces terres, les terres de la Push.** dit Billy en désignant ce qui nous entourait. **C'est le début de notre histoire, à nous, les loups-garous.** **Nous arrivâmes en bon voisins et en personnes civilisées pour l'époque. Mais les Makas rêvaient de conquérir cette partie du territoire et savoir que des nomades y étaient installés était de très mauvais augure pour eux. Et ils menacèrent de faire la guerre si nous ne déguerpissons pas aussitôt. Ce que nous refusions bien entendu. Et leurs guerriers se mirent en marche vers le centre de notre village afin de prouver leurs valeurs et reprendre ce qu'ils disaient « leur appartenir de plein droit ». Mais ils ne savaient pas à quelles puissances ils s'affrontèrent. Les esprits guerriers avaient des pouvoirs extraordinaires quand ils étaient dans l'abîme spirituel de leurs âmes. Ils pouvaient contrôler l'eau, le feu ainsi que l'air. Ils pouvaient faire hurler le vent dans les oreilles de leurs ennemis sans que les leurs n'en soient infectés.**

**»**** Les soldats Makas arrivèrent sur nos terres mais ignorèrent nos avertissements. Ils entrèrent de pleine force dans notre village, créant ainsi des disputes entre les deux camps. Ceux qui étaient soit invalides soit trop vieux ou trop jeunes, étaient restés en arrières pour les empêcher d'avancer. Et les courageux esprits guerriers se déplacèrent en silence. Ils se regroupèrent à l'entrée du village où étaient entrés les envahisseurs. Et se lancèrent dans le vide spirituel. Et faisaient hurler le vent, déchaîner les chiens sur les envahisseurs. Mais rien ne les retenaient… Et une seule bête se refusait à nous obéir totalement : le loup. Et pourtant… Nous sommes ce qu'ils étaient… Et notre héros va changer notre destinée ainsi que notre nature à tous. Il s'appelait Taha Aki. Et c'était le chef de la tribu.** **Voyant que les envahisseurs refusaient de rebrousser chemin, il ordonna à ses guerriers de réintégrer leurs corps et de les attaquer par surprise. Seul un esprit restait dans le vide : Taha Aki. Il avait exigé cette position pour pouvoir aider du mieux qu'il pouvait avec les éléments. Et il observait ses compagnons rejoindre leurs corps et atteindre les ennemis. Pendant ce temps, pendant que les soldats Quileutes attaquaient, Taha Aki voyait tout ce qu'il se passait sur le champ de bataille et aidait ses soldats grâce aux éléments naturels. Seul un ennui survint : le corps de notre héros était immobile à l'orée du bois.** **Et un ennemi l'avait remarqué. Il sortit en douce de la bataille pour se diriger vers le corps inanimé. Et Taha Aki ne l'avait pas vu. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'acte de l'homme, c'est quand il sentit un grand vide dans son cœur. Et il retourna vers son corps pour y découvrir avec une gorge tranchée. Il considérait cet acte de lâche. Sa colère était tellement puissante que même les loups le ressentirent. Et ils vinrent voir celui qui avait été dépossédé de son corps.** **Et cet acte a changé notre destin à tous.**

Billy se tut et nous ressentions un grand silence dans l'air. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler s'il y en avait. Le seul bruit que nous entendions était le faible grattement du stylo sur le calepin de Sue.

**Notre héros et le chef des loups se rencontrèrent. Taha Aki était aux prises avec un grand chagrin, car il ne rejoindrait jamais le paradis de leurs croyances.** reprit Quil. **Et le loup lui proposa un marché. Il pouvait prendre le contrôle de son corps de loup s'il les Quileutes laissaient la meute tranquille. Ce que Taha Aki acceptait car il n'avait jamais eu autant de colère en lui pour le rendre aveugle. Et aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait vivre dans ce vide spirituel immense. Il prit possession du corps du loup et se jeta dans la bataille, ignorant les pairs du loup comme il l'avait promit. Mais lorsque lui déchira un corps Maka, un des ennemis anéantissait un des siens. Et la colère ne fut qu'augmenter en Taha Aki. Jusqu'au moment où l'un de ses ennemis s'échappa du lieu de bataille et que Taha Aki le suivit. Et vit ce qu'il croyait impossible. Cet homme, qui avait anéanti son corps humain, venait de tuer son unique raison de vivre : sa femme. Sa colère, qui était déjà élevée, tripla sous la vue de cet acte lâche. Et força le loup à muter. Le premier loup-garou. Taha Aki muta en un homme qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. C'était l'incarnation humaine de l'esprit de Taha Aki. Il était nettement plus fort et plus grand. Mais c'est grâce au loup. Ce qui signifie que tant que nous sommes sous forme humaine, nous sommes des incarnations de l'esprit lupin. Notre fourrure ne représente que le caractère de notre âme.**

**» Taha Aki anéantissait le jeune homme qui lui avait prit la vie. Et il s'agenouilla au dessus du corps de sa femme. Et pleura sa perte. Pendant ce temps, la bataille qui faisait rage dehors prit fin juste après l'anéantissement du corps de celui qui se révélait être le chef Maka. Certains guerrier allèrent chercher leur chef pour découvrir un corps qui était mort et d'autre allèrent chercher les femmes et les enfants, découvrant le nouveau Taha Aki en train de pleurer sur un corps inanimé.**** Comment les soldats du chef surent que c'est lui ? Par le simple fait qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps au-dessus de sa femme. Et étant la femme du chef, des hommages royaux lui furent donnés dans la nuit. Et Taha Aki restait auprès de sa femme durant le temps de la cérémonie funèbre nocturne. Et le petit jour se leva, la procession vers le chemin de la mort devait commencer aux lueurs de l'aube. Mais elle fut interrompue par un petit événement…**

Le silence revint aussi vite qu'il était parti. Mais cette fois, je n'entendais plus la mouche voler. Je me demandais où elle était passée. Mais cette attention fut vite remplacée par celle qui m'attachait à Charlie, mon père. D'une voix grave qui me surprenait, il commençait son récit. Qui me surprend aussi.

**Cette légende s'intéresse à toi enfin, Bella. C'est ta légende, ton origine, l'origine de ta nature.**** Je reprends au moment où s'est arrêté Quil. La procession commença à se diriger vers le chemin de la mort. Mais pour ça, ce devais être Taha Aki qui devait mener le cortège avec l'esprit défunt de sa femme. Et pour cela, il devait attendre à ce qu'elle se manifeste à lui. Cela pouvait prendre deux minutes comme cela pouvait également prendre un mois entier. Mais fort heureusement pour Taha Aki, il ne du attendre qu'une heure. Quand il s'ébranla, c'est tout le village qui partait également. Et les villageois chantaient des chants destinés à accompagner le mort. Mais sur la route se dressait la meute du loup qui était en Taha Aki. Avec un nouveau chef. Et il y avait un loup qui était entouré des autres qui formaient un cercle autour de celui isolé. Les villageois commencèrent à avoir peur et Taha Aki abandonna le cortège pour aller voir le nouveau chef. Et il se transforma en loup devant les yeux ébahis de son peuple. Et communiqua avec la nouvelle meute. Le chef des loups désirait rendre un dernier hommage à la femme de l'honorable chef guerrier. Ce dernier accepta l'hommage sans être vulgaire. La peine l'attristait de trop. Et il se retransforma et rejoint l'esprit de sa femme. Et laissa les loups passer. Les porteurs du corps déposèrent ce-dernier sur le sol et se retirèrent auprès de leur peuple. Le chef des loups d'avança vers le corps et le détourna pour se placer au niveau de sa tête. Le cercle de loup se détacha au début pour se diriger des deux côtés du corps et laisser le loup au centre de placer au côté de la femme immobile. C'est à partir de ce moment que nous nous rendîmes compte que c'était une louve. Et le cercle était à présent fermé avec les mâles et le chef autour de la femme. Et ils se placèrent de manière à courir en tournant dans le même sens. Et la louve se mit à hurler et les mâles se mirent à tourner autour, allant de plus en plus vite.**

**»**** Sur le moment, nous ressentions un immense changement dans l'air. Comme si ce qui se passait était inhabituel. Et cela l'était. Une immense magie enfouie depuis la nuit des temps. En effet, la jeune louve avait arrêté de hurler, pourtant on entendait encore son hurlement. Non, ce n'était pas un écho. Et ce ne pouvait pas être les autres loups car aucun n'avaient la gueule ouverte. Donc, un phénomène étrange était en train de se produire. Mais ce qui retenait le plus l'attention de Taha Aki, c'était l'attitude de la louve. Elle s'était couchée sur le corps de sa femme et avait enfoncé son museau dans la bouche qu'elle avait ouverte de ses pattes. Et il était si préoccupé par la scène qui se jouait sur ses mains qu'il ne remarqua que l'état de l'esprit de sa femme avait changé. Elle était devenue un peu plus solide et elle ressentait des douleurs désormais. Si bien qu'elle était comme essoufflée… Or, selon nos croyances, les esprits ne respirent pas. Il y avait de la magie dans l'atmosphère. Mais ce n'était pas de la magie, Taha Aki en était certain. Et au fur et à mesure que les loups accéléraient, l'esprit de sa femme devenait de plus en plus solide. Si bien qu'à un moment, alors que la louve commençait à se fatiguer, la femme de Taha Aki se dirigeait vers la bête. Et elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son crâne. Seul Taha Aki la voyait. Et ce qui suivit changea sa vie pour toujours. Et le traumatisa également pendant un court instant.**

**»**** L'esprit de sa femme disparu soudainement, comme aspirée par un vide spirituel. Et son corps eut un soubresaut et se figea pour toujours. Cependant, la louve se coucha par terre comme si elle était morte. Mais on pouvait voir son souffle irrégulier. Et les mâles s'arrêtèrent de courir pour se retirer vers la forêt et disparaître pour toujours. Taha Aki, davantage inquiet pour sa femme, se précipita vers le corps inanimé de la femme. Et il sentit son pouls mais il était néant. Il s'intéressa également à la louve, apprenant que c'était la femelle du loup qui l'avait hébergé. Et commença à sentir son pouls lorsqu'elle se retourna et se tint sur ses deux pattes de derrière avant de se courber en avant et de changer de forme pour devenir une femme superbe, grande et musclée. En cette femme, tout respirait la grandeur, la fierté et l'honneur. Comme l'esprit de la femme de Taha Aki. Il l'avait bien ressentit. Et il su qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur : l'hommage des loups, c'était de laisser la femme vivre avec son époux. Mais pour cela, il y avait une contrainte : elle devait elle aussi se transformer. Et comme elle avait les dons de son mari également, elle pouvait à présent défendre son village en se transformant en louve-garou. Seulement, ces êtres sont rares Et il n'y en a pas à toutes les meutes qui succéderont à la leur. Visiblement, celle-ci possède une exception. Mon récit est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aidera tout deux. **dit Charlie en se rasseyant.

Le calme était revenu autour de la petite réunion. Je me demandais si elle était déjà finie. Je fus vite détrompée par Sam qui commençait à s'agiter et il entame lui aussi d'une voix grave mais claire et qui portait assez loin.

**Bien entendu, si cela était assez, cela serait merveilleux. Durant des décennies de paix ou plutôt lors****que les descendant de Taha Aki grandirent et mutèrent eux aussi, lui et sa femme cessèrent de se transformer pour pouvoir vieillir. Mais ils décidèrent d'arrêter sous une forme sauvage : celle des loups qu'ils hébergeaient. Et ils quittèrent leur peuple pour la vie sauvage des bois. Seulement, voici presque un siècle qu'une tribu étrange se présentait sur nos terres. C'était les premiers intrus de leur « race ». C'était à l'époque de vos grands-pères. En effet, le chef de la meute à l'époque était Ephraïm Black. De toute sa gloire, il défendait la Push, son territoire dans l'Etat de Washington. L'ennui : ces personnages, car ils étaient trois en tout, avaient l'inconvénient de boire du sang. Et leur peau était dure comme de la pierre et ils étaient glacés comme la glace. Notre tribu décida de les appeler les sangs-froids. Autrement appelés « vampires ». Nous, les loups-garous, les appelons « sangsues » ou encore « buveur de sang ». Sauf que lorsque nos grands-pères décidèrent de leurs donner la chasse, le chef du clan ennemi s'avança vers nous en certifiant que sa famille était différente du reste de sa race. Eux ne buvaient que du sang animal. Les autres du sang humain. Et bien sûr, leur famille s'était agrandie deux années plus tard, par deux autres vampires qui l'avaient rejointe. Et le chef décida de se faire une femme ainsi qu'un compagnon à sa fille. Suite à ces transformations, notre meute et sa famille décidèrent de faire un traité : ils ne mordaient plus jamais personne et nous ne les attaquerons jamais. Car entre temps, plusieurs représentants de leur race sont venus sur notre territoire. Le seul sort qui leur était destiné : la mort. Et à chaque fois, la meute réussissait. Mais ce clan respectait sa parole, nous devions donc respecter la notre.**

Sam se tut et se rassis dans son fauteuil. Billy bougea le sien vers Jacob et moi. Il me tendit la main et Jacob me força à la prendre. Il me leva de ses jambes pourtant si confortable comme si elles avaient été taillées pour me recevoir et nous dirigea vers la cuisine.

**Maintenant, tu sais tout sur nos légendes. Maintenant, il appartient à toi de faire ce que tu veux. Mais sache une chose : fais le bon choix, ou la meute en pâtira.**


	6. CHapitre Cinq

A présent, je comprenais Sam. Et je plaignais Leah. Ce que ressent Sam, je le ressentais également. C'est plus fort que tout. Même de ma raison. C'est comme si je n'étais plus attiré par la Terre, mais par elle. Je comprends le principe de l'imprégnation. Car je l'ai vécu moi aussi. Je me suis imprégné d'une personne qui était déjà chère à mes yeux en tant qu'humain : Isabella Swan.

Je me connais très protecteur. D'où ma réaction quand je l'ai vue sur le seuil de ma maison. Comme je la voyais pour la première fois depuis ma mutation, enfin, ma transformation, je ne savais pas du tout comment cela allait se passer. Je suis de plus en plus méfiant envers les filles désormais… Mais j'ai surtout été surpris de la voir. Déstabilisé aussi par le changement qui se produisait entre nous… Déjà avant d'ouvrir, je sentais un changement. Bizarrement, j'avais envie d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qui était bizarre. Surtout de ma part. Mais j'ai vraiment ressentis un changement quand je l'ai vue. C'était comme si la Terre ne m'attirait plus… Mais plutôt Bella à sa place. Et je ne pouvais plus la lâcher du regard. Ce qui me faisait trop souffrir… Je voulais également la prendre dans mes bras, mais j'étais paralysé. Je voulais marcher vers elle, mes jambes ne répondaient plus. Je voulais lui parler, ma bouche ne voulais plus rien faire. Mais entendre sa voix finis par tout remettre en ordre.

**Salut, Jake ! **

**Bella ?** demande-je, étonné et surtout sous l'effet de l'imprégnation. **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas venir ! **

**Charlie va arriver. C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir ici. Pour voir Billy et un conseil que l'on appelle « les Anciens ». **

**Tu veux dire... Attends ! Que t'a-t-il dit ? « Les Anciens » ? Tu en es sûre, Bella ?** demande-je, soupçonneux.

**Plus que tout. **

**Et elle a raison, Jake. Laisse-nous entrer.** intervient Charlie en arrivant sur le porche.

**Pas question, Charlie ! C'est trop dangereux pour elle !** proteste-je en m'énervant.

Charlie ne pouvait pas me comprendre. Il ne s'est jamais transformé en loup. Il ne connait pas ce principe d'imprégnation. Il ne le connait que par les légendes. Mais il ne l'a jamais vécu réellement. Il ne peut pas savoir qu'on possède un don, une sensation d'être protecteur ou de vouloir la sécurité de l'être aimé. Ce que j'étais en train de ressentir actuellement en faisant resurgir le souvenir du visage d'Emily. C'était une preuve assez marquante pour moi.

**Plus maintenant. Elle doit savoir.** persiste Charlie.

**Non, Cha****rlie, je refuse !** m'entête-je.

**Tu oses contester un ordre d'un Ancien ? Va plutôt chercher les autres. Quil ainsi que Sue. Et Sam aussi. Ils doivent être avertis. **

**D'accord.** ronchonne-je.

**Et toi aussi, tu devras être présent... **

**Non !** m'exclame-je vivement.

**Même pas pour moi ?** demande alors Bella avec une toute petite voix.

La chose à ne surtout pas faire. Me demander quelque chose surtout quand c'est mon imprégnée. Sinon, je dis « Amen » à tous ses caprices. Ce qui était le cas actuellement. Je n'avais d'autre choix que d'écouter mon cœur – car oui, c'était lui qui dictait mes pulsions amoureuses – au lieu de ma raison. Sachant le combat perdu d'avance, je me tourne vers elle et la regarde dans les yeux. Et doucement, je réplique dans un souffle :

**Bon, d'accord.**

Je me tourne ensuite vers Charlie et fais signe de la tête. Puis, je me mets en marche vers la forêt pour aller chercher le vieux Quil et Sue. En cours de route, je sens les frissons précédant la transformation. J'avais décidé d'aller dans cette forme car de un, c'était plus rapide et que la vitesse, c'était une partie de ma vie désormais, et de deux, car je pourrais contacter Sam ainsi qui était en train de patrouiller. Au bout d'un moment, je ne sentais plus deux mouvements en train de me pousser vers l'avant, mais quatre. J'avais quatre pattes. Et j'avais une connexion mentale avec toute la meute en plus. Par chance, seul Sam était dans sa forme lupin ce qui pourrait m'éviter les petites blagues agaçantes de Paul et Jared, les seuls à se transformer avec Sam et moi.

_**Jacob ? Que se passe-t-il ?**_ résonna la voix de Sam dans ma tête.

_**Bella est à la maison. Elle nécessite une réunion du conseil ainsi que de ta présence.**_

_**Bella ? L'Isabella Swan ? La fille de Charlie ?**_

_**Je n'en connais qu'une, Sam.**_lui réplique-je poliment.

_**Bon… Je me rends chez toi.**_

_**J'arrive avec le reste.**_

Fin de la conversation. Avec Sam, on ne reste jamais dans l'esprit de l'autre. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez lui. Il est peut-être alpha de la meute, il connait ses limites. En plus, logiquement, ce devrait être moi, l'alpha de la meute. Sam m'a proposé de reprendre sa place. Mais j'ai décliné. Il a insisté, et j'ai posé une condition : quand je serais marié, je prendrais la place de Sam. Ce qui était encore loin d'être… Enfin, je le pensais.

J'arrivais chez le vieux Quil et Sue. J'expliquais la situation et tout deux démarrèrent au quart de tour. Cependant, malgré la vitesse qu'ils faisaient preuve, le temps me sembla quand même long loin de Bella. Mon corps réclamait sans cesse sa présence. C'est donc avec un soulagement que je suppose visible à cause du rire de Quil que nous partons de la maison du plus âgé des Anciens en voiture pour aller vers la mienne. Et dans la voiture aussi, le temps me semblait long. Mais moins long que chez Quil. Peut-être car je savais que j'allais revoir Bella, je n'en sais rien.

Quand nous arrivions devant chez moi, c'est dans une précipitation visible que je sortais de la voiture et me précipitait vers la porte d'entrée. Sam, qui était déjà là presque prêt à entrer, se retourna en m'entendant.

**He bien, Jacob, qu'y a-t-il que tu sois si pressé aujourd'hui ?**

**Tu te rappelle de ce que tu as avec Emily ?**

**Non, ne me dis pas que tu t'es imprégné ?** demanda Sam en faisant un « o » avec sa bouche.

**Ben si malheureusement.**

**De Bella ?**

**Tu supposes bien, Sam.**

Il me donna ensuite une tape dans le dos et j'ouvrais la porte accompagné du vieux Quil, de Sue et de Sam. Bizarrement, je me sentais soudainement mieux. Mais mon regard se posa sur Bella et une envie pressante d'aller près d'elle, de la serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire quelque chose s'imposa à moi. Je me dirigeais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras pour la relacher aussitôt en m'exclamant :

**Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu es brûlante ! **

**Je sais. Mais je sais tout désormais, Jake. **

**Ca alors... **murmure Sam. **Une première... **

**Comment cela ?** lui demande-je.

**Je vais demander à Sam de ne pas vous le dire sinon... Bella ne comprendra pas. Je vais vous expliquer à vous deux. En même temps.** intervient mon père.

**Pourquoi ? Qu'as donc Bella pour qu'elle nécessite une réunion du conseil ? **

**C'est bien simple, Jake, elle est en train de devenir comme toi.** me répond Billy.

**Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! **dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Je la vit se lever pour se diriger vers moi. Elle me prit à son tour dans ses bras et me murmura des réconforts, pouvant m'aider à aller mieux. Sans doute avais-je fais un regard effrayé pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas de sa part. J'essayais de me calmer et y réussis plus vite que d'habitude. La présence de Bella m'était bénéfique… Elle le sentait quand je suis calme et elle l'avait senti. Elle me força à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui était juste derrière moi. Mais je la surprends en la faisant pivoter de manière à ce qu'elle me donne le dos et en la forçant à s'asseoir elle aussi mais sur mes genoux. Je lui murmurais ensuite à l'oreille un petit « Je t'aime » qui ne voulait pas rester dans ma bouche.

Ensuite, ce qui me semblait long au départ allait comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton « avance rapide » d'une télécommande. Tout ce qui était légende qui était racontée à nouveau pour Bella, je les connaissais déjà. Sauf une. La légende concernant Bella. Avec la femme de Taha Aki. Celle fut une découverte pour moi à laquelle j'accordais beaucoup d'attention sur le moment. Mais ce qui me fut le plus agréable, c'est de sentir Bella sur mes genoux et entre mes bras. Depuis le temps que mon corps réclamait cela… Je me sentais vraiment bien. Au paradis.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Sam de faire le récit qui lui était imposé. Celui de la découverte des « Sangs Froids ». Je sentis dès lors un certain changement chez Bella. Comme si elle ne s'occupait pas de cette légende. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux et y approcha mon nez pour humer son parfum. Je sentis Bella se crisper avant de se détendre comme si elle avait oublié ma présence. Et elle porta à son tour sa main dans ses cheveux pour aller rejoindre la mienne qui la prit avec plein de tendresse. Elle souleva sa main avec la mienne accrochée pour les mettre sur ses jambes et commencer à jouer avec la mienne. Sam dû se rendre compte que la partie de la légende qu'il racontait n'intéressait pas Bella vu qu'il l'avait raccourcie énormément. Ce qui était bizarre de sa part vu que je savais qu'elle aimait les Cullen. Elle en était même amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux.

Sam s'était rassis sur son siège une fois son récit fini. Après une seconde de silence, on entendait le fauteuil roulant de mon père se diriger vers nous. Et une de ses mains sépara la mienne de celle de Bella pour mieux la prendre et l'emmener à la cuisine. En chemin, Bella me lança un regard apeuré. Je l'encourageais avec un sourire, détestant la voir faire ce visage.

**Alors, Jacob ? C'est pour quand ?**

**De quoi parles-tu, Sam ?** répondis-je d'une voix neutre.

**A ton avis ? Ton mariage, tiens !**

**Tu as vraiment envie de me voir alpha de la meute, hein ? N'est-ce pas ?**

**C'est la place qui te revient de droit, Jake.**

**Je le sais ! J'attendrais la première mutation de Bella pour reprendre le flambeau. Si je dois le faire, ce n'est pas seul.**

**Comment cela ?** s'exclama-t-il, une impression de peur sur son visage.

**N'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'Emily avait un certain niveau de pouvoir sur nous ? C'est à cause de l'alpha qui est en toi. Elle peut nous ordonner certaines choses comme toi. Mais elle ne peut pas nous obliger de faire des actes suicidaires. Tandis que toi, tu peux. Mais sache une chose, ce sera toujours toi qui primera sur nous. Si par exemple, tu nous demandes d'aller nous battre et que elle, de rentrer chez nous, nous t'obéirons.**

**Comment sais-tu cela ? Je l'ignore moi-même !**

**Entre alpha légaux, nous nous partageons des secrets.** répondis-je avec un sourire à Sam.

**Billy ? **demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

**Effectivement.**

**Jacob ? Tu veux bien t'occuper de Bella aujourd'hui ?** demande soudainement mon père depuis la cuisine.

**Affirmatif !** criais-je.

Je me levais du fauteuil en tirant la langue à Sam qui m'envoya un coussin à la figure que j'évitais habilement. Il tomba près du feu et je me dirigeai pour le prendre et le renvoyer à Sam… qui le reçut en pleine tronche. Je m'éclipsais aussi vite que possible dans la cuisine, l'entendant m'appeler de tous les noms. J'arrivais près de Bella qui regardais Billy et me tournant le dos. Elle ne m'entendait pas venir ainsi. Cependant Billy m'avait vu et lui avait dit que j'étais juste derrière elle. Je l'enlace quand même, déçu de ne pas avoir pu la surprendre. Elle se pencha sur mon oreille et me susurra : « Je t'ai entendu venir, gros bêta… » Je la prends par les mains et l'emmène dehors sous le sourire mystérieux de Billy que j'avais remarqué en refermant la porte. Je lui tirais la langue. Il m'avait très bien compris.

Je me retournais sur Bella pour la trouver pliée en quatre. Je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas. Et elle se releva… pour se remettre à rire pliée en deux avant même d'avoir dit une parole. Je la prends dans mes bras et la redresse en la maintenant bien droite. Et je restais ainsi jusqu'au moment où elle arrête de rire. Je lui repose encore une fois la question pour qu'elle me réponde.

**C'est ta réaction infantile, Jake ! Tirer la langue à son père alors qu'il sait très bien ce que son fils a ! Et puis, ta tête quand tu me l'as demandé était trop hilarante pour pouvoir te répondre sans rire !**

**Ha ok…** répondis-je.

**Mais tu sais, pour ce que tu as, je le sais aussi.** me surprend-elle. **Et pour le « Je t'aime » aussi.**

**Comment l'as-tu su ?**

**Devine ? Ton père. Il a l'œil pour cela…** dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi. **Et puis, je le remarque aussi. Par les rires de Sam notamment. Il doit sans doute avoir lu ton esprit…**

**Petite observatrice !** réponds-je. **Tu es douée pour observer… Tu va faire un tonnerre dans la meute, petite louve. dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.**

**Merci du surnom. Petit loup.** dit-elle avant de commencer à rire, rire auquel je me joins.

Puis, petit à petit, l'espace entre nos bouches commençait à se réduire dangereusement. Bella allait plus vite que moi. Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques millimètres, elle stoppa avant de murmurer à son tour un « Je t'aime. » Elle colla ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes, me surprenant au départ. J'eus un moment de recul et séparais nos lèvres brusquement. Bella commençait à baisser la tête, un regard triste sur son visage. Je pris délicatement son menton et redresse son visage. Et je plonge sur ses lèvres qui si moulèrent aux siennes, comme si nos bouches étaient prévues l'une pour l'autre. Je l'embrassais avec fugueur tellement j'en avais envie, mais aussi avec délicatesse pour ne pas la brusquer. Une bonne minute passa ainsi jusqu'au moment où Bella commençait à manquer de souffle. Je me détachais de ses lèvres, mon nez sur le bout du sien et collant mon front au sien. Et je lui murmurais dans un souffle :

**Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tu ne le penses.**

**Je n'en suis pas certaine.**

**Tu devrais pourtant.** dis-je, rigolant à moitié. **Bon, on fait quoi ?** demandais-je ne me détachant d'elle.

**Hum… On pourrait aller faire une promenade aux falaises ?**

**Bien entendu… Mais pourquoi là-bas ?**

**J'aimerais être loin de chez moi. Il y a une personne désagréable qui veut me voir.** dit-elle en grimaçant.

**Cullen ?**

**Et pas n'importe lequel.**

**Non, pas lui tout de même !**

**Si, hélas. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir.**

**Tu peux dormir chez moi, tu sais ?**

**Et avec quoi ? Je n'ai pas de robe de nuit dans ma voiture, tu sais !**

**Mince, j'ai oublié…**

On était en train de se diriger vers la Chevrolet de Bella. Elle monta derrière le volant moi, juste à coté d'elle. Je discutais gaiement avec elle durant tout le trajet jusqu'aux falaises. Là-bas, nous retrouvâmes Sam avec Jared et Paul. Ces derniers, connaissant toute l'histoire par Sam (que je maudissais en ce moment), n'hésitèrent pas à m'aborder avec des questions plus ou moins intimes. Je ne leur en voulais pas de me les poser, mais je ne voulais pas devant Bella, même si, désormais, c'était officiel.

**Jake, ne t'énerve pas en sa présence s'il te plait.** me signale Sam.

**Je vais essayer. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Emily.**

**Je lui espère ça aussi, mon cher.**

**Qui est-ce Emily ? Jacob en a déjà parlé tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas posé la question…** demande Bella.

**Emily est la femme de Sam.** lui réplique-je. **Viens, allons plus loin, cette bande de sauvage me gène un peu… **dis-je en désignant Paul et Jared.

**Ouais, c'est ça, espèce de trouffion ! **répliqua Jared.

**Attend un peu, sale cabot, et tu auras bientôt de mes nouvelles. Mais en attendant, bon amusement…** rétorquais-je en le voyant s'échauffer pour sauter de la falaise et en m'éloignant dans les bois pour aller à l'étage supérieur de la falaise si on peut dire.

Bella me suivait sans bruit comme un chien suivrait son maître logiquement. J'arrivais à la seconde corniche, la plus haute des falaises. Sauter de là-haut, cela donnait des sensations fortes. Ce que j'appréciais plus que tout ainsi que mes frères de la meute. Je m'asseyais sur le rocher qui était disponible dans les alentours et invita Bella à en faire autant.

**Pourquoi as-tu changé si soudainement de conversation au sujet d'Emily ?** me demande-t-elle en s'asseyant.

**Parce que ce que je voulais dire, Sam ne veut jamais l'entendre. Il faut à tout prix éviter de fixer Emily, ca lui tape sur le système, surtout qu'il en est le responsable…**

**Que lui est-il arrivé ?**

**Sam s'est mis en colère avec Emily dans les parages. Cette dernière a essayé de le calmer, mais il a muté au dernier moment. Et aveuglé par la colère, il lui a arraché avec la patte la moitié du visage.**

**Oh, mon Dieu !** s'exclama-t-elle.

**C'est ce que tu risques en restant avec moi, tu sais ?**

**Je ne pense pas. Je suis lupin aussi, je te rappelle. me dit-elle doucement. Mais de quel amusement parlais-tu à Jared tout à l'heure ?**

**Ils allaient sauter des falaises quand nous sommes arrivés. C'est un… hobby entre-nous. Ca donne de l'adrénaline.** lui réponds-je.

**Et c'est amusant ?**

**Absolument ! Et c'est surtout physique.**

**Tu en fais souvent ?**

**Quelques fois. Pas toujours. Que fais-tu ?** demande-je en la voyant se lever.

**Faire un tour.** répond-elle, souriante, se dirigeant vers le bord de la falaise.

**Si tu comptes sauter, n'espère pas avec moi à coté.** menace-je.

**Dans ce cas, ce sera sans ton autorisation.** me réplique-t-elle en sautant vers l'avant dans l'océan.

**BELLA !** hurle-je en me précipitant vers le bord.

Je la vois entrer dans une vague de l'océan. Il était déjà fort, ce qui signifie qu'il y avait un courant qui pouvait nous emporter vers le grand large si on n'avait pas la forme physique nécessaire. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Bella. Mais pour moi, je serais capable maintenant d'affronter une tornade. Donc, la colère des eaux n'est rien comparée à cette fameuse tornade… Je recule pour pouvoir prendre de l'élan avant de sauter moi aussi. J'entendais au passage les rires de Paul et Jared et le hoquet étouffé de Sam, le seul qui me comprenait. Et après, c'était le silence aquatique. Il était bienfaisant.

J'ouvrais les yeux une fois immergé sous l'eau et tenta de chercher après Bella. Mais je ne la trouvais nulle part. Pas dans l'eau du moins. Je sortais la tête hors de l'eau pour remarquer que les deux idiots étaient toujours plié de rire et que Sam essayait tant bien que mal de résister à se joindre à eux. Mais je voyais son regard pointer vers la plage où se trouvait justement une personne en train de sortir de l'eau. Je m'y dirige pour pouvoir l'accoster et lui demander si elle n'avait pas vu mon aimée.

En la regardant de plus près, je pouvais distinguer une chose que je ne voyais pas au loin. La jeune femme (car c'en était une) avait la carrure d'un homme et était très grande. Aussi grande que les humains de la meute. Mais elle portait une chevelure brune comme cella de Bella. Et elle avait une démarche qui lui ressemblait également. En y regardant de plus près encore une fois, je pouvais distinguer que c'était les vêtements de Bella. Je m'y approchais, ne faisant pas fort attention à ce minuscule détail, seul la vie de Bella comptant pour moi en cet instant.

**Mademoiselle… Vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille sortir de l'eau ?**

**Si tu veux parler de moi, Jake, ne cherche pas plus loin.** répond la femme en se tournant vers moi et se dévoilant être Bella.

**Bella ?** m'exclame-je.

Je ne la reconnaissais pas. En effet, je voyais quelque chose qui me certifiait que c'était elle : son regard. Mais son corps m'était étranger. Trop musclé pour être celui de ma belle.


	7. Chapitre Six

**Jake, ne t'énerve pas en sa présence s'il te plait.** dis Sam.

**Je vais essayer. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Emily.** répondit Jacob.

Je lui espère ça aussi, mon cher.

**Qui est-ce Emily ? Jacob en a déjà parlé tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai ****pas posé la question... **demande-je soudainement.

**E****mily est la femme de Sam.** me répondait Jacob en se tournant vers moi. **Viens, allons plus loin, cette bande de sauvages me gène un peu...** dit-il en désignant Paul et Jared.

**Ouais, c'est ça, espèce de trouffion !** répliqua Jared.

**Attend un peu, sale cabot, et tu auras bientôt de mes nouvelles. Mais en attendant, bon amusement...** rétorquait celui que j'aime avant de s'éloigner vers le bois, m'entrainant avec.

Nous montâmes pendant quelques secondes en silence parmi les arbres de la réserve. J'entendais encore les deux petits clowns rire derrière moi avant d'entendre Jared hurler pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais je voyais Jacob secouer la tête de gauche à droite. J'en déduis donc qu'il savait de quoi en retournait ce cri. Mais je me retenais de le questionner, respectant son silence. Je replongeais dans mes souvenirs les plus récents notamment le bien-être que j'avais ressenti il y a quelques minutes. Rien que le fait d'y repenser me donnait encore cette sensation de bien-être. Je pouvais encore sentir ses lèvres douces et ravageuses sur les miennes. Je pouvais encore sentir le désir qu'il avait pour moi, toute la force de son amour. Je le savais inébranlable. Même la plus belle des filles humaines ne pourrait jamais me le ravir. Me le prendre. J'étais sûre de ça au moins.

Jacob me sortit de mes pensées en m'appelant doucement. Je m'aperçus qu'il était assis sur un rocher et qu'il m'invitait à en faire de même. Je me rapprochais de lui et m'asseyait juste à coté en passant mes doigts sur mes lèvres durant le temps que mes cheveux cachaient mon visage. Puis je les remis en place une fois assise et pris la parole aussitôt.

**Pourquoi as-tu changé si soudainement de conversation au sujet d'Emily ?**

**Parce que ce que je voulais dire, Sam ne veut jamais l'entendre. Il faut à tout prix éviter de fixer Emily, ça lui tape sur le système, surtout qu'il en est le responsable... **

**Que lui est-il arrivé ? **

**Sam s'est mis en colère avec Emily dans les parages. Cette dernière a essayé de le calmer, mais il a muté au dernier moment. Et aveuglé par la colère, il lui a arraché avec la patte la moitié du visage.** me raconta-t-il.

**Oh, mon Dieu !** m'exclamai-je.

**C'est ce que tu risques en restant avec moi, tu sais ? **

**Je ne pense pas. Je suis lupin aussi, je te rappelle.** lui dis-je doucement. **Mais de quel amusement parlais-tu à Jared tout à l'heure ?** demandais-je avec un air innocent.

**Ils allaient sauter des falaises quand nous sommes arrivés. C'est un... hobby entre-nous. Ca donne de l'adrénaline.**

**Et c'est amusant ? **

**Absolument ! Et c'est surtout physique. **

**Tu en fais souvent ?** demande-je en faisant la curieuse.

**Quelques fois. Pas toujours. Que fais-tu ?**me demande-t-il pendant que je me levais.

**Faire un tour.** réponds-je, souriante, en me dirigeant vers le bord de la falaise.

**Si tu comptes sauter, n'espère pas avec moi à coté.** me menaçait-il.

**Dans ce cas, ****ce sera sans ton autorisation.** répliquais-je en sautant vers l'avant dans l'océan.

**BELLA !** entendais-je hurler derrière moi.

Mais c'était déjà fini. J'avais déjà pris mon envol et commençais ma chute vers l'immense étendue d'eau. Les mains formant une flèche au dessus de ma tête me rendaient comme sensation une impression de fendre l'air, les molécules s'écartant autour et s'accélérant pour se retrouver juste après le passage de mes mains. Mais ce que j'appréciais plus que tout, c'était de sentir le vent me fouetter le visage durant ma chute libre. Une sensation de bien-être, sensation que je n'avais retrouvée que depuis peu. Sensation qui s'accentuait désormais par la présence de l'homme que je savais être celui de ma vie. Sensation confirmée par mon entrée dans l'eau glacée qui ne me paralysait même pas. Les mains d'abord, les bras ensuite pour arriver à la tête et enfin faire passer le corps pour finir par les jambes et les pieds. La sensation de froid me heurtait, mais ne s'installa pas en moi. J'avais fermé les yeux avant de l'impact de l'eau sur mon visage, impact que je n'avais même pas ressentis. Je les ouvris ensuite sous l'eau pour m'apercevoir que je pouvais les ouvrir sans être dérangée par les minuscules molécules de l'eau.

Je repliais les bras le long de mon corps, donnant une pulsion plus forte pour avancer sous l'eau. Le calme sous marin était bienfaisant pour esprit aussi agité que le mien. Je n'avais aucune difficulté pour faire cela, je ne ressentais même pas le besoin pressant de devoir retourner vers la surface pour prendre un bol d'air avant de replonger. Je continuais sous l'eau, avec des gestes calmes et posés ce qui m'étonnait parce que je me savais téméraire et surtout avec un mauvais équilibre… Donc, les gestes calmes et un mauvais équilibre, cela ne va pas ensemble. Billy avait raison : mon corps changeait. Une autre preuve : j'entendais distinctement un bruit de personne entrer dans l'eau à son tour. Je commençais à nager un peu plus vite, craignant que ce ne soit Victoria qui cherche encore à se venger d'Edward en me tuant. Sauf qu'elle aurait une surprise. Je veux, moi aussi tuer. Mais pas me tuer. Juste tuer Edward. Ou le faire souffrir. Je suis certaine qu'on pourrait s'entendre pour faire ce meurtre volontaire. Mais, il n'y a pas de haine sans amour. J'aime encore Edward. Mais juste comme personne. Pas comme ami. Ses gestes l'ont expédié au bas de l'échelle. Et Jacob l'a détrôné. C'est mieux ainsi, je trouve.

Je me redresse et sort la tête de l'eau. Je prends un grand bol d'air pour avoir l'impression de n'avoir rien changé. J'avais un système respiratoire encore plus lent que la normale visiblement. Je me mets debout dans l'eau et je me retrouve avec de l'eau jusqu'aux seins. Ce n'était pas une sensation déplaisante mais elle n'était pas non plus agréable. Juste entre les deux. Est-ce ça, le bonheur de sauter du haut des falaises ? Si c'est ce que j'ai ressentit en sautant, oui, alors j'en referais volontiers. Mais si c'est ce que je vis maintenant, je pourrais m'en passer…

Je me dirige vers la surface, consciente des rires de Paul et Jared que j'entendais. Je crois même avoir entendu le début d'un de ceux de Sam. Mais je ne m'avancerais pas dessus. Je continuais donc jusqu'à l'immense étendue de sable qui se dressait devant moi. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus que mes pieds dans l'eau, j'entendis que quelqu'un courrait dans l'eau pour essayer de me rattraper. Je ne me retournais pas, connaissant déjà qui c'était. Je m'arrêtais là où j'étais et attendit qu'il arrive près de moi. Mais il me héla juste avant :

**Mademoiselle… Vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille sortir de l'eau ?**

**Si tu veux parler de moi, Jake, ne cherche pas plus loin.** répondis-je en me retournant.

**Bella ?** s'exclama-t-il en voyant mon visage.

J'éclatais de rire en voyant son visage. Comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Alors qu'on venait à peine de se quitter de quelques minutes. Je rigolais toujours quand je reposais mon regard sur celui de Jacob. Et là, je ressentis que je le vexais en rigolant. J'arrête aussi brutalement que j'étais partie. Je ne voulais surtout pas le vexer. Je m'approche de lui en le regardant d'un regard inquisiteur. Je voulais comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Je m'approchais près de lui, parlant d'une voix assez douce.

**Jake… Que se passe-t-il ?**

**Tu… Tu es… différente…** répondit-il, toujours absorbé par sa contemplation.

**En quoi ?**

**Tu n'es plus la jeune fille que j'avais devant mes yeux sur la falaise. Elle n'était pas si développée en muscle et n'était surement pas aussi grande que maintenant…**

**Mais enfin, Jake ! Je n'ai pas changé !**

**Je t'assure que si ! Rentrons, allons te montrer dans un miroir.**

**Si tu le veux, Jake… Mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas changé !** insistais-je, sachant que cela serait inutile.

Il s'approcha de moi avec toujours un regard étonné, mais l'ombre d'un sourire pointait dehors. J'avais à moitié réussis ma mission. Celle de redonner un rire à Jacob. L'ennui, c'est que j'avais encore conscience d'une présence involontaire chez moi. Mais bon, s'il fallait passer par là pour avoir la liberté, je vais le faire.

J'étais en train de rigoler avec Jacob à l'une de ses merveilleuses blagues dont il avait le secret quand je me mettais à penser au sujet d'Edward. Et je me figeais, m'arrêtant dans mon rire et mon allure qui passait du mouvement à l'arrêt. Mon visage souriant se transforma en un visage sans expression, présageant une colère sans limite. Jacob, qui venait seulement de se rendre compte que je m'étais arrêté, se retourna sur moi sans pour autant me rejoindre. Et il remarqua sans que je le veuille mon regard. Il me demanda ce qui se passait et je fus contrainte de nier sa question. Je ne voulais surtout pas que Jake soit blessé dans un combat avec Edward. Et j'avais envie d'éviter ce combat également. Je repris une expression souriante, mais mon regard restait vide. Je le sentais bien par la réaction de Jake.

Il lançait encore quelques blagues quand nous rejoignîmes les autres loups de la meute. Ceux-ci étaient en train de rigoler de ma chute extraordinaire selon eux et j'en ramassais encore les compliments. Que j'acceptais avec le sourire et en rigolant. Puis, je pris congé pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi voir ce que Jake me parlait quand nous étions au bord de la plage… et affronter mon destin s'il était ainsi. Chose qui ne m'étonna point : Jacob décidait de m'accompagner. Je retournais à la voiture là où je montais derrière le volant, lançant le moteur directement. Mais je devais d'abord attendre que Jacob soit monté pour pouvoir faire les manœuvres et rentrer chez moi. Le retour fut très dur et surtout très silencieux. On sentait de la tension dans l'air. Et bizarrement, elle ne sortait pas que de moi. Jake était tendu lui aussi. Mais moins que moi. Mais il ne disait rien. Brave gars.

J'arrivais juste à l'entrée de ma rue lorsque je remarquais deux petits changements : de un, la lumière du lampadaire était allumée, ce qui signifiait qu'il faisait nuit et de deux, il y avait deux voitures garées devant la maison. Mais aucune n'était la voiture de Charlie. Je connaissais les propriétaires des voitures malheureusement. Il y en avait une Porsche, jaune canari. Typiquement Alice. Et la deuxième était une Volvo, noire. Typiquement Edward. Mes sentiments étaient très confus. La colère, car Edward était dans les parages, l'homme, ou plutôt la créature, qui avait anéantit toute ma vie entière la confiance et la joie, car Alice était là, prête à me prêter son soutient. Et évidemment, j'avais l'homme de ma vie désormais avec moi. Il ne restait plus qu'à ce qu'il garde son contrôle de la bête qui était en lui…

Je me garais juste derrière la Porsche d'Alice, la seule qui me paraissait sûre pour venir se garer à côté. De toute façon, si Edward avait voulu enfoncé sa Volvo dans ma Chevrolet, que je sois à coté d'Alice ou pas, cela n'aurait rien changé. Je coupais le contact et attendis quelques secondes. Je me tournais vers Jake et l'observa quelque instants. Puis je posais ma main sur la sienne, la serrant plus fort que je n'avais voulu pour le rassurer un peu. Puis je lui dis :

**Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice est là. Il ne fera rien en sa présence.**

**J'espère pour toi. Car je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir.** me répondit-il.

**Contrôle-toi. Je te promets qu'il ne sera pas long.**

**Alice, je saurais m'y faire. Elle ne t'a pas abandonné, elle. Mais lui… J'ai les poings qui me démangent.**

**Gardent-les pour plus tard. Tu en auras besoin.** dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil. **Bon, tu viens ? **demande-je en ouvrant ma portière, me préparant à affronter mon pire cauchemar.

Je n'attendais même pas sa réponse. Je sortais et ferma ma portière. Puis j'attendis qu'il ait fait de même pour pouvoir fermer la voiture. Puis je me tournais vers ma maison et je vis une silhouette familière attendre sous le porche et une autre se diriger vers moi. On aurait dit un petit lutin inquiet pour une amie qu'il n'a plus jamais vu depuis des lustres. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux pour elle, vu qu'une vie humaine n'est rien du tout comparé à l'éternité. Je lui fis signe de venir avec nous sans parler. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire. Qu'elle n'avait rien dit et qu'elle n'avait pas su empêcher Edward de venir. Je ne pouvais rien lui reprocher : essayer de retenir un toxicomane devant se drogue…

J'arrivais sur le porche avec toute mon escorte quand on me sauta dessus. Et encore, c'était peu dire. Je sentais de puissant bras m'enlacer et entendis un grondement sortir de la gorge de Jacob. Involontairement, j'espère. Je lui fis un signe du visage pour lui dire que cela allait et qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'en mêler. Je le repoussais avec une force que je croyais impossible en moi. Edward percuta de dos la poutre qui soutenait une partie de l'avancée du toit. Ce qui parut le plus bizarre fut la réaction d'Alice : rien. Même pas un hoquet étouffé. Je me dirigeais vers la porte avec une seule et minuscule pensée pour Edward : s'il ne s'était pas blessé. Le reste, je m'en foutais royalement.

**Mais… Enfin, Bella ! Que se passe-t-il ?** me demanda soudainement Edward, s'attirant les foudres d'Alice et de Jacob.

Très délicatement, sans me précipiter et sans perde une seule parcelle de mon calme à la colère qui ravageait en moi, je lui donnai un regard haineux envers lui. Et très délicatement, j'ouvris les lèvres pour lâcher une seule phrase :

**Que me veux-tu, Cullen ?**


End file.
